


Childhood friends

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Teenagers, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Jenny sees an old friend after many years.
Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Reclaim Hogwarts - a Trans-positive initiative





	Childhood friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reclaim Hogwarts Event!  
> Also, since I love crossposting, written for Kaos Borealis's "Ospitu dallo Spazio", prompt: transition

Jenny stared at the newcomer, a look of confusion on her face as her eyes followed him until he sat down at his house's table in the Great Hall.

She was sure she had never seen him, but he look so familiar, she couldn't understand why.

An older girl next to her smirked and nudged her.

"He's cute, isn't he?" she joked.

Jenny smiled, her pale cheeks getting a bit red for the embarrassment of being caught doing something rude.

"Yes, but... I don't know." She sighed, playing nervously with her yellow and brown tie.

Hannah chuckled.

"You don't have to be shy, Nat Slater is really cute."

Jenny looked shocked at the other girl.

"Nat Slater? Natalia?"

So that was why he looked familiar!

"Ah, you've met him before school, didn't you? He's Nathan now, he told his house the first evening here. I was told he had a quite embarrassing encounter with the girl dorms' stairs." Hannah joked.

Jenny looked towards the Gryffindor's table again, getting a glimpse of Nat's red hair.

"She was my best friend when we were little, before I moved out." she whispered.

"Well, you can still be friend with him, can't you? Girl, boy, is it really that important?" Hannah encouraged her.

"Why haven't I seen her... him before?" Jenny asked.

"Ah, he has special treatments to follow, sometimes he has to miss a few lessons for it."

"Oh..."

Jenny thought about Hannah's words. It all made sense, especially in hindsight when she thought back at when they were kids and Nat always wanted to be the dad when they played family with their dolls. She smiled and stood up.

"I'm going to say hi to him." she told the other, who gave her a thumbs up as an answer.

Jenny walked up to Nat and tapped his shoulder.

He looked surprised when he recognised her, then he stood up with a big smile.

"Jenny!"

"Hey Nat. Long time no see.”


End file.
